


Can't Get You Out of My Head

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Established Relationship, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Senju Tobirama lives, Senju Tobirama-centric, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Senju Tobirama, Yamato|Tenzou needs a raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi has been teasing him all day, and finally, Tobirama can't hold himself back anymore.Basically shameless smut I have written for my buddy @sleepysensei
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antukini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/gifts).



Tobirama walked casually through the streets, a distinct goal in mind, even as he looked at all the new additions to the village. He hadn't expected to be released from the Edo tensei. Honestly, he hadn't thought it possible. Then again, he had never really put any stock into the tale of the sage of six paths either, and yet the mythical man had thought him worthy. For what reason, he still wasn't sure. 

Crimson eyes scanned the crowd, waiting for the silver hair he knew was bound to appear at any moment. Kakashi had been messing with him all day, sending clones to "casually" bump into him, or to "accidentally" drop something that he needed to bend over provocatively to retrieve. Once, the clone had been waiting around the corner in an alley, naked except for the conveniently placed shrub that blocked out any of the interesting bits.

_ Not that Tobirama was interested in those things. _

The first time he had seen Kakashi in battle, he was in awe. Frankly, the man was gorgeous. After Tobirama staunchly refused to take the helm from his great niece who was now older than him, she saw fit to punish him by having Kakashi show him around the new village instead of giving the tour herself. At least, she  _ thought  _ it was a punishment. The two of them had hit it off wonderfully, having entire conversations about jutsu theory without even paying attention to where they were going. 

It was only logical that they had ended up in bed together that night. 

And yet… Tobirama had been the one to suggest afterward that maybe they should slow things down. It had been nearly two months since Kakashi had happily agreed to that, and now Tobirama was paying for it. Flashes of pale skin and gray eyes followed him through the streets. It was only the clones, and Tobirama knew it. Kakashi was in Hokage tower, sitting behind a large desk and an even larger pile of paperwork. Perhaps Tobirama could have warned him not to take the job… though it probably wouldn't have mattered. 

Still, the clones were having the effect that Kakashi  _ clearly  _ desired. Tobirama was using his chakra to keep his erection at bay, a skill he had learned back in his teens… an excessive amount of years ago that Tobirama refused to think about. 

Another corner, and another flash of bare skin. Fast enough that only watchful eyes would see, but it still made something heat up inside of his gut. Tobirama took another breath, and continued on in his trek to the heart of the city. Yes, he could easily use the Hiraishin and be there in an instant. But Tobirama got the smallest bit of enjoyment in making Kakashi wait.

Three more side streets, and the tower was in sight. He still couldn't  _ quite _ walk through town without the feeling of eyes on him, but it was slowly getting better. Inside the tower, however, he felt like he was a member of the traveling circus. Not-so-quiet gasps and pointing that could hardly be called discreet followed his path, along with the inevitable shinobi running into a desk or wall when they couldn't concentrate on where they were walking. 

Tobirama sighed, suddenly happy to be heading to see Kakashi. The man always knew how to make him feel better. Being here in the future was a stress that he had not been adequately prepared for. Kakashi helped immensely, constantly allowing Tobirama to lay with his head in his lap. If he thought hard enough, Tobirama could feel pale fingers threading softly through his white hair. 

One more corner, and another clone was waiting. His chakra was nearly the same as the original's. Really, Tobirama was probably the only person alive that could tell the difference. The clone's chakra coiled inside of him like a barely contained storm, the wild electric pulses putting a feral facade in place. Kakashi's chakra would have one believe that he was crazy, uncontrolled when the man was the exact opposite. Even this erotic display he had been cultivating throughout the day was slightly out of character for him. The out-of-place Senju could only guess at how worked up Kakashi would have to be to allow this sort of behavior. 

Not that Tobirama didn't like it. That Kakashi was willing to go to this extent to try to catch his attention was endearing, and he intended to reward the man. 

The clone stared him down, lust showing brazenly in his eyes. "You came." He commented. Tobirama noted that his voice was much deeper than usual.

"I did." He replied with a curt nod. Tobirama stopped his movement, barely ten feet away from the office door. "How could I not?" 

Kakashi's clone frowned, barely a flicker of emotion before it was removed from his face and replaced with passiveness. "I hope my forwardness hasn't convinced you to do something you are not prepared for."

Tobirama furrowed his brows, worry creeping into his bones. "Kakashi… I don't make rash decisions. You know that." 

The clone huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I do. I just… wasn't sure you were interested."

Tobirama frowned further, mentally scolding himself for not explaining his motives more when all of this began.  _ Of course  _ he wanted Kakashi. The man was everything he could have dreamt of. The fact that the other man had hidden his insecurity over Tobirama's decision for this long…

Instead of answering, Tobirama pushed past, his heart pumping wildly in his chest to keep up with the blood that was rushing south. The Senju carefully removed the chakra block keeping his erection at bay. 

Kakashi doubted his feelings, and that could not stand. 

Tobirama opened the door just as he heard the clone pop out of existence behind him. Kakashi was indeed buried behind a pile of papers at his desk, gray eyes closed as the clone's memories invaded his brain. He continued forward, strolling through the room on a mission, even as Kakashi's curious gaze met his own. 

Kakashi stood as he got close, the Hokage robes hanging on the back on his chair. Instead he was wearing the armor that Tobirama had helped design on his return. He didn't pause before stepping up into Kakashi's personal space. He pulled the mask down, cupping his face with his hands and backing him into his own desk as he furiously kissed the man that had consumed his every thought as of late. 

Kakashi answered back with a soft noise of surprise and a kiss of his own, his warm tongue dancing gracefully around Tobirama's as he claimed the younger man's mouth for his own. Every single bit of restrained lust was making itself known in Tobirama's body, every single tease throughout the day flashing through his mind until all he could think about was the wonderfully sculpted pale body he had beneath him two months ago. 

Tobirama removed one hand from Kakashi's jaw, using it to sweep countless papers off of the large desk. It was difficult to hide the cringe when his lips were pressed against Kakashi's, but he managed. He knew he would be creating clones to help him fix this mess later. The Hokage made a small noise of protest, but didn't stop returning his affection. 

Tobirama moved his hands again, this time placing them under strong thighs and lifting his boyfriend up onto the desk. Kakashi allowed it, and even leaned back without a fuss when Tobirama pressed his weight down on top of him. They were flat on the desk, Kakashi's long legs wrapped around his waist when he felt it. 

Tobirama groaned, breaking off the kiss to look to the far side of the room. Kakashi's guard was still valiantly standing watch, even when his chakra revealed how uncomfortable he was to be present. Red eyes locked onto Tenzo's barely visible brown ones. He knew the young Anbu would get the point, understanding his permission to leave while he still had a chance. Tenzo nodded his thanks, backing up to disappear awkwardly through the wall before his chakra disappeared entirely in a shunshin, 

"How nice of you, Tobira." Kakashi purred, his arms still wound around Tobirama's shoulders. "He probably would have stayed  _ no matter what  _ we ended up doing. Stubborn." 

Tobirama huffed a laugh, leaning down to nuzzle into Kakashi's cheek. "Speaking of being  _ stubborn…  _ why didn't you tell me you wanted to move forward?" Kakashi didn't answer, his silence combined with the clone's words from before ringing in Tobirama's ears. The man tried to turn away, only Tobirama's hand on his jaw preventing it. "Kakashi," He started, leaning in towards the man's ear, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. I can't wait any longer. Say  _ yes _ , and I will fuck you on this desk." He whispered, feeling the body beneath him shiver when he was finished. 

Kakashi's mouth opened and shut a few times before he started to speak again. Tobirama kept himself busy by tracing random patterns into Kakashi's jaw and cheek. "Right  _ here _ ? Anyone could show up. I'm the  _ Hokage _ ." 

Tobirama huffed another laugh, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "I think you're forgetting that I'm the best sensor in the world, Kashi."

Kakashi gasped as Tobirama lightly nipped his neck. The erection between his legs was driving him insane, and he could feel the one responding to him beneath Kakashi's pants. 

"On my desk? This desk is  _ important _ , you know. A real piece of history." Kakashi answered breathlessly as Tobirama continued sucking and kissing above the mask that was still bunched up around his neck. 

He could tell that Kakashi wasn't actually arguing against it. More than likely the man was simply trying not to become overwhelmed with the situation by stalling. Tobirama didn't want that, and neither did the throbbing cock between his legs. He shifted his hips forward, slowly dragging his erection over Kakashi's crotch. Kakashi moaned, his eyes shutting as his head dropped backwards onto the desk. 

Tobirama leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I was there when this desk was  _ made,  _ Kashi. If I want to fuck my boyfriend  _ senseless _ on top of it, then I will." 

Kakashi gasped, his cock growing larger in his pants at the words. The legs around his waist tightened, and Tobirama was pulled closer and dragged into another kiss. He wasn't going to complain, not when Kakashi tasted like coffee and his deliciously sexy hips were grinding against his. Tobirama moaned into the kiss, then dragged himself away. Kakashi was wearing far too much clothing. He pulled his lover's back off the desk, removing the armor with ease, despite the wary looks Kakashi had at the action. 

"If anyone shows up, I'll take us to my apartment." Tobirama murmured, and Kakashi settled again, his mouth warping into a sexy grin. He leaned down, catching some of the white skin on that gorgeous chest in his mouth. Kakashi was riddled with scars. Every shinobi was, but each and every one that littered his ghostly pale skin was beautiful. 

Tobirama sucked and licked along the healed over injuries, listening to Kakashi gasp and breath heavily as thin fingers crawled through his hair. His hips wouldn't stop moving as he continued to ruthlessly grind himself against Kakashi, until finally he realized that his pants were still in the way. 

Tobirama stepped back, ignoring the absolutely adorable whine of protest that slipped from Kakashi's lips. He kneeled down, and Kakashi hoisted himself into a standing position long enough for the Senju to remove the remaining layers covering him. Kakashi was beautiful when he was naked. His skin glowed in the soft lighting of the office, each muscle still perfectly defined even when he was confined to office work. Kakashi sat back on the edge of the desk, and Tobirama stood between his legs, kissing him with all the passion he could manage. He only hoped the man could read his feelings. 

After a moment, Tobirama knelt down again, gripping Kakashi's hips with his large hands and kissing his abs. Kakashi groaned, leaning back onto his arms as Tobirama continued to cover him with kisses and soft licks. When he got to his hip bone, Tobirama used his teeth, nipping a little harder than he had previously. He was rewarded with a soft moan, Kakashi's cock jumping at the motion.

_ Interesting. _ Tobirama tucked that information away for the moment, leaning forward to lick a long stripe up the side of the proud erection at face level. Kakashi's hips bucked slightly, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he tried to remain quiet. 

Tobirama took this as a personal challenge, knowing for a fact that the wards in the room would prevent anyone from hearing them. His tongue teased the tip of the man's cock, licking around the ridge and gripping tightly when the man bucked again. This time, Kakashi couldn't hold back the moan, the wonderful noise seemingly bouncing off the walls.

Seizing the opportunity, Tobirama swallowed the large cock halfway, hollowing his cheeks and slowly pushing the intrusion farther down his throat. Kakashi nearly squealed, his hands scrambling to thread into his white hair. 

_ "Tobira… fuck." _ Kakashi moaned as Tobirama's nose hit his hip. Immediately, Tobirama swallowed around the cock, earning himself a bit of hair pulling and more delicious moans. He fucked his mouth with the cock, gripping pale hips tightly so that Kakashi couldn't make him move any faster. If Kakashi was going to come, he wanted him to do it with his cock buried so far in his ass that he could feel it in his throat. 

When he sensed Kakashi getting a little too close to the edge, he pulled back, gasping and wiping the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Where is your lube?" He asked, his voice a little raspy. Kakashi stared at him blankly for a moment, his pupils blown to the point that his eyes were nearly black instead of gray. He chuckled, standing and kissing his lover's forehead. "Kashi. Don't pretend you don't have lube stashed away inside your desk somewhere." 

Tobirama was nice enough not to comment on the beautiful pink that covered Kakashi's chest and face. Kakashi rarely blushed, but Tobirama found it  _ insanely  _ cute. 

Kakashi finally pointed towards the right side of the desk. "Bottom drawer, in the back." 

Tobirama was in and out of the drawer in a flash, holding the half-empty bottle of lube in his hand as he motioned with the other for Kakashi to turn over. 

Kakashi did as he was told, standing on his feet again and leaning forward over the desk. Tobirama's mouth started watering at the sight. Kakashi's muscled ass was a sight to behold, and one that he knew he would never grow tired of. 

Tobirama stepped closer, leaning over Kakashi's back to place a soft kiss on his spine. The man beneath him shivered, his fingers clenching around nothing as his arms lay flat on the desk. 

Tobirama didn't want to make him wait much longer. After all, he had already forced the man to wait for nearly two months. 

Kakashi's breathing quickened as the older man popped the cap on the bottle of lube, spreading the solution liberally over his fingers. He nudged Kakashi's legs further apart with his dry hand, trying not to get distracted with the wonderful view. 

It wasn't really fair. Kakashi was naked, and yet Tobirama was still fully dressed. Still, the younger man didn't seem to be in a complaining mood when Tobirama circled the first finger around his quivering entrance, pressing in slowly once he was satisfied. 

Kakashi gasped, his back arching slightly. Tobirama smiled, leaning over his boyfriend to place distracting kisses along his spine again. When Kakashi arched back far enough for him to reach, Tobirama gripped his silver hair with his free hand and bit into the soft skin of his shoulder. 

Kakashi whined loudly, his hips backing into the lone finger in his ass until Tobirama mercifully added another. Kakashi's skin was sweaty and his arms were shaking, but Tobirama continued, spreading his fingers to stretch the tight muscles inside of his ass. 

_ "Tobira… please."  _ Kakashi moaned, still rocking his hips steadily and digging his fingers into the wood desk. 

It was hard to refuse when Kakashi moaned so sweetly for him but Tobirama managed. He placed more kisses on Kakashi's neck, latching on with his teeth again just as he pressed in the third finger. 

Kakashi's sharp cry echoed off of the wards, his body shaking with his pleasure as Tobirama released the skin from his mouth. "So  _ perfect _ , Kakashi. Your body is a work of art." He cooed, using his free hand to stroke his ribs reassuringly. Kakashi whimpered when skilled fingers found his prostate, pressing insistently against it while Tobirama kissed the flushed skin of his back. 

Finally, Tobirama decided to have mercy, slowly removing his fingers to the sound of another whine from his boyfriend. His clothes were gone in a way that was fitting for the fastest man alive, and Tobirama lined himself up before Kakashi had a chance to miss him for too long. 

Plunging back into the tight heat of Kakashi was nearly enough to make his legs buckle. He felt too good,  _ too tight. _ Kakashi moaned out into the office, his fingers digging trenches into the desk that his guard would likely need to fix later.  _ "Fuck, Tobira. Move." _ He called out shakily, his back bowing enough for Tobirama to press his lips to the back of his neck. 

Kakashi shivered as Tobirama pulled out slowly, his arms shaking as he attempted to hold himself up. When he thrust in, Kakashi's arms gave out, and Tobirama's hands catching his shoulders were the only thing keeping his face from hitting the wood. 

The pace only quickened after that. Lewd moans filled the office, spilling from both of their lips as Tobirama set a punishing pace, hardly able to keep his eyes open as his cock was repeatedly swallowed by Kakashi's ass. 

Kakashi's legs shook to the point that Tobirama worried he would collapse, so he pulled out just long enough to flip the trembling man onto his back on the desk. Kakashi wrapped himself around Tobirama, his legs squeezing him tightly and pulling him in. 

Tobirama nearly saw stars when he slammed back in, leaning over the sweaty body beneath him to pull the man in for a kiss. Kakashi responded eagerly, moans still flowing freely as their mouths tangled together. Tobirama's large hands moved, his fingers pushing through silver hair and using the grip he had to thrust further inside than he had earlier. 

Kakashi broke the kiss, nearly wailing as his prostate was struck relentlessly until finally his entire body shook with his release as he came between them. Tobirama could feel his end coming as well when the tight muscles circling his cock tried to milk him for everything he was worth. 

It worked. Tobirama groaned throatily as his hips stuttered and his vision blurred with his orgasm. Even when he could barely hold himself in place, Tobirama found himself softly kissing the flushed skin of his lover, leaving purpling marks down his muscled chest. 

Kakashi's fingers released the grip they had on his shoulders, his arms falling limply onto his desk as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck. That was better than I remembered." Kakashi mumbled.

Tobirama chuckled, dropping his face onto Kakashi's chest. "Glad I could be of service."

Kakashi huffed a laugh, his beautiful gray eyes opening to meet his gaze. "Maybe you could be  _ of service _ again back at my place?" He drawled playfully, bringing his hands up to place them over the top of Tobirama's. 

He couldn't help but smile, even though they were both still breathing raggedly, naked on top of the Hokage's desk. This was the only time in his life that Tobirama had ever wished to have a sharingan. This moment, with Kakashi playfully smiling up at him, his hair a sweaty mess and his skin still glowing from orgasm… deserved to be remembered forever. 

"Let's go. we can pick this mess up tomorrow." Kakashi added softly, his lips curling up even more at the way Tobirama was clearly mesmerized by him. 

Tobirama finally managed to come back to the moment, slowly pulling his softened cock out of Kakashi's ass. "Okay. I'll leave a clone to gather our clothes." He replied, looking disapprovingly at the papers scattered carelessly across the floor. If he left a second clone to deal with the papers and possibly go through a few stacks… well, Kakashi didn't need to know until the next morning. 

In a flash, Tobirama had created the clones and used the Hiraishin to take his naked boyfriend with him to the apartment across the village that he was slowly starting to think of as  _ home _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Comments always make my day 💜


End file.
